


Are We Burning or Burying?

by b000merang



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e08 The Seven Stages, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Possession, Season/Series 02, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b000merang/pseuds/b000merang
Summary: “Hhhhmm,” Klaus spun around, letting the dresses twirl with the movement. A pair of feet appeared in his peripheral vision, standing in front of the mirror.“Benny-boy, which do you like better?” he asked, turning in the direction of the feet. “This, or thi-” Klaus looked up as he swapped the dresses, and froze when his eyes met a large man with icy blond hair.“Oh! You’re not Ben,” Klaus said. The Swede’s ghost didn’t say a word, just stared at him with blood running down his face from his mutilated eye socket.The Swede's ghost decides to make an appearance while at Allison's house, and he wants revenge.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Raymond Chestnut, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 46
Kudos: 508





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 spoilers! It starts after Klaus gets to Allison's house in s2e8 after the Swedes attack Allison and Ray.

“Would you mind helping at all?” Allison asked, breathless as she pulled the Swede across the rug.

“I will, I will, give me a little bit. I’ve had a hard day,” Klaus said, lounging across the couch. “You’re a strong and capable woman, you and your hubby can handle it.”

“Gee, thanks,” Ray grunted, pulling the coffee table off of the rug.

“Besides, I can supervise and make sure you guys don’t miss any of the blood spatter,” Klaus said, gesturing around the room.

“Uh-huh,” Ben said, leaning against the wall rolling his eyes. Klaus grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw it at him. The pillow flew through him and bounced against the wall.

“Hey!” Allison yelled, pointing her finger. “No throwing stuff in my house!”

“It’s just a pillow it’s fiiiiiine,” Klaus said. Past Allison, Klaus could see the ghost of the Swede standing silently, watching them. A shiver went down his spine. He settled into the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the Swede standing there.

“Are we going to talk about earlier?” Ben asked, crossing his arms. Klaus peaked at him from under his arm.

“About what?” Klaus said. “The fact that you took a ride in me? Or,” Klaus groaned, pushing himself up to sit and face Ben, “the fact that you held me hostage in my own meat suit until I had to projectile vomit you out _a la The Exorcist_!”

“Who is he talking to?” Ray asked, pausing as he pulled more pieces of furniture off of the blood-stained rug.

“Ghosts, remember?” Allison said shortly.

“Ooooh, right, he’s that one.”

Ben sighed, shoulders dropping. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to go down like that. It just seemed like the fastest way to get us to the alley in time.”

“Yeah, because stumbling around fighting a possession is such an efficient way to travel.” Klaus moved forward, crawling across his couch on his hands and knees. “We agreed to rules!”

“Technically you didn’t cover any of that in the rules,” Ben said.

“Because I thought it would be a given! You know, consent and all! Do you know how violating it is to have someone forcing you to move around like a puppet against your will? Because let me tell you, it’s not fun!”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right,” Ben muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait, what was that? Come again?” Klaus said, putting a hand to his ear.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Ben said louder. “It was wrong of me, I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“Thank you, apology accepted,” Klaus said, laying back down on the couch. He watched Allison and Ray drag the body of the Swede to the center of the carpet. The ghost of the Swede still stood behind them. Now, though, instead of looking between them he was staring straight at Klaus.

“Can I help you?” Klaus asked the ghost deadpan.

“Yes!” Allison said, dropping the Swede’s body and giving a forced smile. “You can! Why don’t you come help us figure out how to wrap up the body?”

“Ehhh, naaaah,” Klaus said, stretching out and rolling onto his side. “I’m good.”

“Great,” Allison gritted out, pulling the rug over.

“Hey, where’s the bathroom?” Klaus asked, standing up.

“Upstairs, first door to the right,” Ray said quickly. Allison shot him a look that he pretended to ignore.

“Cool, be right back,” Klaus said. He carefully stepped around the rug and the furniture, past the Swede’s ghost, and up the stairs.

Klaus wandered down the hall and just started to push open the door to the bathroom when another door cracked open caught his eye. He peered into it, finding a cozy bedroom. Even with the 1960’s style, he could see Allison’s touch in the decor choices. He strode in, picking up the photo sitting on the table next to the neatly made bed. It showed Allison in Ray’s arms, standing in a field of bluebells.

“Aww, how sweet,” Klaus muttered, smiling. He set it down gently and scanned the room, spotting a set of doors with slats revealing hints of color peeking out from the other side.

“Bingo!” Klaus sprung the closet open, wasting no time in rummaging through Allison’s new wardrobe. He rubbed his hand together and dived in. He ran his hand through the dresses, feeling the fabric whip past his hand. He pulled out a large green coat with a fur collar, pulling it tight around his body and twisting to strike a pose. He glanced over to the full-length mirror to his right, fluttering his eyes at his reflecting and giggling. He shrugged the coat off and tossed it onto the bed. On the shelf above the hangers sat a few color felt hats. He snatched one up and placed it on his head. He flipped through the hangers, pulling a couple of dresses out as he went. He held a yellow and orange plaid dress up to himself and looked down, then held the mint dress with geometric patterns in his other hand up in the same way.

“Hhhhmm,” Klaus spun around, letting the dresses twirl with the movement. A pair of feet appeared in his peripheral vision, standing in front of the mirror.

“Benny-boy, which do you like better?” he asked, turning in the direction of the feet. “This, or thi-” Klaus looked up as he swapped the dresses, and froze when his eyes met a large man with icy blond hair. 

“Oh! You’re not Ben,” Klaus said. The Swede’s ghost didn’t say a word, just stared at him with blood running down his face from his mutilated eye socket. Klaus recovered from the surprise and twisted the dresses around again.

“Any opinions?” Pause. Silence. “No? I’m a fan of the plaid myself, but the green makes my eyes pop.” The Swede stared at him, expression grim. Klaus let out a laugh. “Get it? Make my eyes pop? Cause of the…” Klaus used a finger to gesture to his own eyes, then to the man’s bloody face. He put his hand next to his head and mimed an explosion. “Too soon?”

Klaus laughed and waved a hand, tossing the green dress onto the bed. “M’kay, I get it buddy, s’all good. I’m just gonna change into this real quick,” he said, shaking the yellow plaid dress, “so if you don’t wanna see all this then I’d turn around.”

The Swede stayed still, watching him as Klaus tossed the dress onto the bed along with the other one and started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked up as he pulled the shirt off, and the man was boring a hole into him with his gaze.

“I mean, hey man I don’t blame you for wanting a look like I get it. I can’t deny you a glimpse of this perfection,” he said, gesturing down to his bare chest. When the man’s expression didn’t react, he re-emphasized his gesture and pursed his lips. He waited a moment, hands hanging in the air while we waited for something, anything from the man. Klaus held his breath. He released it with a big sigh, walked to the end of the bed, and dropped Allison’s hat down next to the dresses.

“Alright,” Klaus said, hands going to unbuckle his belt, shrugging and looking back over. “Don’t say I didn’t warn-” he let out a yell. The Swede was inches from his face. Klaus stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning away.

“Whoa, ever heard of personal space?” Klaus said, holding his hands up. It was then that something clicked. “Oh, no, no, no, don’t you even think about-” was all he could get out before the man thrust himself into his body.

Klaus gasped as ice engulfed him. He felt his body convulse and fall to the floor. The world started to feel far away as he struggled, flailing around. Distantly he felt his arm slam against something hard, then heard something shatter. He could feel the man trying to settle inside of his limbs, stretching out his fingers against Klaus’s will. His skin was crawling from the feeling. Before he could take root, Klaus grabbed at his own neck and pulled, pulled, pulled. He could see the head of the ghost emerge. They locked eyes as Klaus’s arm shook with the effort. He was soaked with sweat. The Swede snarled and slammed back inside.

Klaus’s back arched, his hands clawing at the carpet. He was fading. He could feel the Swede gaining a grip inside of his body. Klaus inhaled, eyes rolling in his sockets. He was losing. He needed backup.

“BEN,” Klaus choked. The Swede threw his hand over his mouth. It felt like hands were pulling at his mind, pushing him down and restraining him inside his own head.

In the room below, Allison and Ray were rolling the body in the rug while Ben watched from the sidelines. A yell came from upstairs, and they all froze.

“Klaus?” Ben said. He disappeared, reappearing upstairs, searching for him. Allison and Ray shared a look.

“Klaus? You ok?” Allison yelled in the direction of the stairs. When there was no response, Allison sighed and straightened up. Ray put a hand on her arm.

“Go check on him, I’ve got this,” He said.

“M'kay, I’ll be back in a minute. He’s probably just fighting some cowboy’s ghost or something,” Allison said, waving her hand.

“Man, your family is weird,” Ray said, shaking his head.

“You’re telling me,” Allison said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Be right back.”

“Klaus?” Ben called out, appearing in the bathroom. Nothing was in there.

Klaus went still, breathing heavily on the floor. He sat up, cocking his head to the side, and watched his hands open and close into a fist. Ben walked through the walls into the room.

“Klaus.” Ben folded his arms, watching Klaus star at his own hands. “Klaus,” he repeated a little louder. Klaus looked up at him, eyes expressionless.

“Whaaaat’s going on?” Ben asked. Klaus stood up, fists at his side.

“Dude, can you cut the silent treatment? If this is about the possession thing, I already said I’m sorry,” Ben said, exasperated. Klaus ignored him, looking around the room. He moved around to the other side of the bed and bent over. When he stood back up, he had a baseball bat.

“What’s the plan here, bat the dead guy into a grave?” Ben asked. “I don’t think-”

“Klaus?” Allison called from the stairs. Klaus immediately zeroed in on her direction. Ben followed his gaze and watched as he walked around the bed and hid on the other side of the doorway, arms tense and ready to spring.

“Whoa, hey,” Ben said, walking up to him. “It’s Allison, calm down.”

“Klaus?” Allison asked, walking into the doorway. As soon as she walked through, Klaus’s face twisted and he swung the bat. Allison gasped and instinctively put her arms up to block the hit. Klaus pulled the bat back and swung it again. She ducked around it and took a few steps back into the hall.

“Klaus!” Allison yelled. “What the fuck?!” He snarled at her and swung the bat overhead. Allison ducked to the side, grabbed his wrist, and twisted. Klaus shouted and released the bat. He used Allison’s grip on him to pull himself towards her and threw a kick into her stomach. She let go and slammed into the wall behind her.

“Stop it!” Ben yelled, stepping in front of Allison. Klaus pushed him to the side, throwing him to the ground, and threw a punch at Allison. She blocked it with her forearm, rushed into him, and kicked the back of his knees out, making him crumple to the floor. She rolled on top of him, pushing her knee into his sternum and grabbing his wrists above his head.

“What the hell are you doing?” Allison said.

“ _Du dödade mig. Nu är det din tur_ ,” Klaus snarled, struggling underneath her.

“What did you just say?” Ben asked, sitting up down the hall. Ray ran up the stairs, stopping at the top and taking in the scene in front of him.

“What’s going on?” Ray asked, looking between his wife and the man pinned underneath her.

“I don’t know, he just attacked me out of nowhere,” Allison said.

“Is that one of your normal family things or-?” Ray asked. Allison shook her head.

“No, no, he’s never done this before. Something’s wrong with him,” Allison said. Ben hurried over to their side, looking down at Klaus.

“Is someone in you?” Ben asked, searching his face. Klaus looked over at him.

“ _Dra åt helvete_ ,” Klaus sneered, then spit into Ben’s face.

“Klaus, calm down,” Allison said. “Take a deep breath.” Klaus inhaled deeply and slammed his head into Allison’s. She let go, hands flying to her bloodied nose. Klaus pushed her off and got to his feet, and Allison followed suit, using her sleeve to wipe the blood from her nose.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Allison said, putting her hands in front of her and backing up down the hall away from Ray. Klaus followed, staring her down. He clenched his fists at his side, whole body tense and shaking. His hands started glowing blue. Ben looked down and saw that he was blue too.

“Uh, Allison,” Ray said behind Klaus, looking straight at Ben, wide-eyed.

“Klaus, it’s me, it’s Allison,” Allison pleaded. “Why don’t we calm down and go back downstairs?” Klaus glared at her. He raised his hands. The objects in the hall, the baseball bat, the pictures hanging on the walls, all started glowing a faint blue and floated into the air. He jerked his fists, and all at once the glass in the frames shattered.

“Oh shit,” Ben said. Allison gasped.

“Ben?”

“Get down!” Ben slammed into Allison, glass flying through the air over them.

Ray grabbed the baseball bat out of the air and swung it into Klaus’ head. Klaus collapsed to the ground. The blue light went out, the frames droped to the ground, and Ben disappeared from view. Ray dropped the bat and ran to Allison’s side. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into a hug.

“Are you ok?” He asked, holding her at arm's length.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Allison said, wiping her sleeve under her nose. They looked over at Klaus.

“What just happened? I thought he could only talk to ghosts,” Ray said. Allison pulled away and went to Klaus’s side, feeling his pulse and opening one of his eyes to see his pupil.

“I thought that too...” Allison said. She pushed Klaus’s hair out of his face. “What’s going on with you?” she asked him softly. Klaus groaned quietly. Allison froze.

“Do we still have rope out back in the shed?” Allison asked, looking back at Ray.

“Yeah.”

“Go get it.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Klaus?” Ben and Allison said at the same time. Klaus tugged at the ties keeping his hand down, then looked up. Ray tightened his grip on the bat and turned to face him. Allison pulled the tissues from her nose, stood up and put her hands on Ray’s arms.
> 
> “Let’s all stay calm,” she said, looking between Ray and Klaus. Ray nodded, eyes fixed on Klaus. “Ok, good,” she said. She turned to her brother.
> 
> “Are we good now?” She asked, holding her hands up. Klaus frowned, eyebrows furrowed. She paused a beat to let him respond, and when he didn’t reply she said, “I’m going to take that as a no.”

Klaus groaned, head hanging down against his chest. Ray tightened the rope around Klaus’s chest, tying it off in the back. He had tied Klaus to a chair from the dining room, rope encircling his torso and silk ties pinning his wrists to the arms of the chair. The body sat rolled up in the rug between the couch and the coffee table, forgotten during the commotion. Klaus’s chair sat facing in the entryway between the dining room and the living room.

“Is this going to hold him?” Ray asked, stepping back.

“I think so,” Allison said. She sat on the couch opposite of Klaus, with her head tipped forward. She had a box of tissues in her lap and held a wad of them to her nose. Bloody tissues sat discarded on the coffee table.

“How’s your nose?” Ray asked.

“Well, I don’t think it’s broken,” Allison said.

“Good, good,” Ray said. He shifted his weight, eyeing Klaus. He went over to the wall and picked up the baseball bat that he had brought down with him.

“Seriously?” Allison said.

“What? What if he tries to attack again?” Ray said, gesturing to the man tied in the chair.

“No, he’s not. He’s…” Allison trailed off.

“Really? Because the last 10 minutes says otherwise,” Ray said. Allison ran a hand through her hair.

“I just don’t get it,” she said. “He was fine earlier. Why would he just…?”

“Is he on something?”

“Maybe?” Allison said. “But he said he’s been sober. And I’ve seen him high, and he’s never been violent like that.”

Unseen, Ben sat on the coffee table staring intently at Klaus, who was beginning to stir.

“Klaus?” Ben and Allison said at the same time. Klaus tugged at the ties keeping his hand down, then looked up. Ray tightened his grip on the bat and turned to face him. Allison pulled the tissues from her nose, stood up and put her hands on Ray’s arms.

“Let’s all stay calm,” she said, looking between Ray and Klaus. Ray nodded, eyes fixed on Klaus. “Ok, good,” she said. She turned to her brother.

“Are we good now?” She asked, holding her hands up. Klaus frowned, eyebrows furrowed. She paused a beat to let him respond, and when he didn’t reply she said, “I’m going to take that as a no.” Ben crouched in front of Klaus, looking into his face.

“You’re not Klaus, are you?” Ben asked, narrowing his eyes. The corner of Klaus’ mouth twitched up in a smirk. “Shit. Klaus, you have to get them out. Fight it!” Klaus snickered. His hands started glowing blue.

“Hey, hey, Klaus,” Allison said, moving into Ben’s spot and putting her hands on his shoulders. “Calm down, everything’s ok.” She felt something brush against her dress and looked down.

The ties around Klaus’s wrists were glowing blue and slithering untied, dropping to the floor.

Allison took a step back.

“What… How are you doing that?”

The furniture started glowing blue, including the chair that Klaus was sitting in.

Almost like gravity had turned off, everything around them started levitating. Klaus rose into the air, coming to eye level with Allison. He bared his teeth at her in a cruel smile.

“Allison!” Ray yelled.

“Klaus, stop!” Allison yelled. Klaus laughed. Ben watched the bowl of fruit from the dining room rise up behind Klaus and launch itself towards Ray. Without thinking, Ben ran in front of Ray and swatted it out of the air. The bowl shattered against the wood floor. He glanced back at Ray. He was shaking and staring at him wide-eyed. Ben tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Photo frames shot towards Allison, who just barely ducked them.

“Fuck this,” Allison said, and slapped Klaus across the face. Everything in the room crashed to the ground, the blue glow gone. Ben saw the ghost inside Klaus get unseated for a moment, his head whipping out from Klaus’s. Klaus groaned, flexing his jaw and scrunching up his face.

“Ow!” he groaned. Allison’s shoulders dropped and she put her hands gently on the sides of his face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you ok?” She asked. His skin was clammy, and his eyes shone like he was sick.

“I’m-,” Klaus got out before he snapped forward, straining against the rope as his back arched. “Shit!” He was shaking hard, and he reached out and grabbed Allison’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” Allison asked, wincing when Klaus’s nails dug into her.

“Swede-... Possessed…” Klaus choked out. His back snapped the other way, throwing his head back. His eyes frantically searched the room, stopping when they fell on Ben. “H-Help.” With that, he clenched his eyes shut and he started shaking.

“Possessed?” Allison repeated. She looked back at the dead body, connecting the dots. “Oh, shit.”

Ben shook his arms out and took a few deep breaths. “You can do this,” Ben muttered under his breath to himself. “Klaus,” he yelled out, “I’m coming in!” Ben sprinted at Klaus, slamming into his body. Klaus went taut, eyes and mouth open wide. He could feel both of the ghosts inside wrestling for control. A horrible pressure filled his head, and his body was so cold that it burned. It felt like two massive snakes were intertwined inside of him, wriggling around his organs and just underneath his skin.

Ben and the Swede ducked in and out of his body, shoving each other out, visible to the rest of the room. Klaus’s hand turned blue, and the rope surrounding him tore itself apart. Klaus launched himself out of the chair into Allison. He held onto her for dear life as he tried to stand up. With three people trying to control one body, though, standing was difficult.

One of his hands tried to go for her throat, but his other hand caught it, pulling himself away. He stumbled back, his legs trying to go backward while his hand tried to attack Allison.

“No!” Klaus gritted out. “You… bastard!” Klaus’s left hand grabbed his own hair and yanked it back. He tripped over the chair and crashed into the dining room. “Give me... back… my hand!”

He looked up towards the kitchen and started crawling in that direction. His left hand started scratching at his face. With his other hand, he used the dining room table to pull himself up and propel himself forward.

He ripped open the cabinets and drawers. Allison ran in just in time to see Klaus pull out a plate and smash it into his face. He fell back against the counter. He reached back, grabbing a knife with his right hand out of the knife block next to him.

“Who’s laughing now?” Klaus cackled, pulling the knife up over his left hand.

“No! No knives!” Allison said, rushing forward. She grabbed Klaus’s wrist and wrestled the knife away. Klaus’s legs launched himself at Allison, who stepped to the side.

“Sorry,” Klaus said as he fell, landing with a groan.

Ben climbed out of Klaus, dragging the Swede out with him in a chokehold. Klaus grabbed a hold of the Swede, pulling along with Ben. The moment the Swede was out, Klaus crawled away, grabbing onto Allison’s legs.

“I got this,” Ben said. The Swede struggled in his grasp, kicking and grabbing at Ben, but Ben managed to pull him through the wall to the side of the backyard. Through the window, they watched as blue tentacles emerged and grappled the Swede until he disappeared.

“Oh Jesus Christ, that sucked,” Klaus said, using Allison’s help to stand up. He shakily moved to the sink. He leaned over, turning the tap on, and stuck his head underneath it, moaning.

Ray came up next to Allison, shaking. Ben walked back through the wall, readjusting his jacket. The baseball bat fell limply from Ray’s fingers.

“Is that…?” Ray asked Allison, pointing at the ghost.

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Ben,” he said, holding his hand out to Ray. Ray shook his hand, mouth agape. A chill ran down his spine at the touch.

“Ray,” he said. “You’re that Ben, the Ben that…?”

“That died? Yep, that’s me,” Ben said.

“Oooooh yeah, that’s goooood,” Klaus groaned. He turned his head upside down the best he could, the water running directly into his mouth. He gargled loudly and let the water overflow. His hair was soaked and sticking to his face, but he seemed oblivious about it.

“So you came with us after all,” Allison said. Ben laughed.

“It takes more than portals through time to keep me from you guys,” he said with a wide grin.

“Can I hug you?” Allison asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Ben said, opening his arms. Allison shrieked and ran into his arms. She jumped when they touched, but forced herself to keep going.

“Oh my god you’re like ice,” she laughed, pulling him into a big hug.

“Yeah, being a ghost will do that to you,” Ben laughed. He sighed and settled into her hug. “I miss you all so much,” he whispered to her. Allison felt something catch in her throat, pulling him in tighter.

“I miss you too,” She whispered back. Klaus pulled himself out from the sink and gagged in their direction. Ben flipped him off and Allison shot him a look. “Would you get a towel, you’re gonna get water everywhere.”

“Love you too, sis,” Klaus said, blowing a kiss in her direction. Allison rolled her eyes at him, still smiling. He grabbed a kitchen towel out from one of the many open drawers, wrapped it around his hair, and sat down on the floor.

“I’m really proud of you,” Ben said. “Help me look out for Klaus, ok? He needs us.” Allison nodded, pulling away from him and wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Are you proud of me, too, Dad?” Klaus asked. Ben groaned.

“Yeah, I am, actually, even though you’re being a prick,” Ben said. Klaus stuck his tongue out at Ben and slid down to lay on the ground and put his hand over his eyes.

“Can we hurry this up? I really need to take a nap,” Klaus said. “Ugh, god I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“I can help you to the bathroom in a minute, lemme say goodbye to Ben first,” Allison said. Klaus flopped his hand in their direction. Allison grabbed Ben again to give him one more quick hug. “You need to show up more often.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Tell the others I say hi.” He stepped back, then turned to Ray. “Nice meeting you. By the way, if you hurt my sister I’m going to haunt you for eternity.”

“What?” Ray said, wide-eyed.

“Good talk. See ya.” And with that, Ben faded from view and returned to his normal ghost form.

“BEN,” Allison yelled, smiling. Klaus used the counter to pull himself up and shuffled past Ray, patting him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, he’s too busy haunting my ass to haunt yours. Now, I’m gonna go take a nap. Wake me up before the apocalypse happens.”

Allison and Ray watched as Klaus shuffled over to the couch and dropped onto it. Allison looked around at the kitchen. Half the cabinets and drawers were open. Knives and a baseball bat laid on the ground among the shattered pieces of ceramic. The area around the sink was flooded with water. She glanced into the next room. It looked like a tornado had gone through their house. She took a deep breath and went to grab the broom and dustpan from inside the pantry. As she pulled it out, a hand gently covered her own. She looked up. Ray’s hand was shaking, but the rest of him looked as calm and strong as ever.

“I’ll take care of this. Go take a break,” he said, nodding towards the living room.

“You sure? Are you ok?” She asked.

“I mean, I’ll be real with you, it’s gonna take me some time to process everything that’s happening today.” Ray said, taking the broom from her, “But I can handle tidying up for a bit while you sit down.”

“I’m sorry I got you caught up in all this,” Allison said. Ray smiled and gave her a tender kiss.

“We’ll get through all this. Together. Now, go sit down already, I’ve got work to do.”

“Thank you. You’re an angel,” Allison said, giving him another kiss.

She walked into the living room, careful to step around the glass shard. When Klaus heard her coming, he pushing himself up, so that she could sit down. He laid his head on her lap, twisting the fabric of the end of her dress in his fingers. Klaus was covered in cuts and bruises. He was clammy to the touch and had dark circles around his eyes. Allison remembered that she was probably covered in blood from her nose from earlier. She chuckled at the image of the two of them in the ruined living room. What a pair. She ran her fingers through his hair and he finally started to relax. As she played with his hair, she frowned.

“Where did your shirt go?” She asked.

“Oh, I was gonna try on one of your dresses when the dead guy jumped me,” Klaus muttered.

“After we get rid of the dead guy’s body, you want me to give you a makeover?”

“God, yes, please,” Klaus said. “But only if I can give you a makeover too.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending, Ben drags the Swede's ghost outside and yeets him into the sky with his tentacles like team rocket.
> 
> Writing this disaster family is so fun omg I love them all so much. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Du dödade mig. Nu är det din tur.= You killed me. Now it's your turn.  
> Dra åt helvete.= Fuck off/Go to Hell.
> 
> Wow do I need season 3 omg. Season 2 was so goooood!!!
> 
> I love comments! Lemme know what you think! :)


End file.
